


[TRANS] The Cha Hakyeon Protection Squad - Đội bảo vệ của Cha Hakyeon

by DestinySVN



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Protectiveness
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinySVN/pseuds/DestinySVN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khi thấy đường sinh mệnh của Hakyeon đứt đoạn, Taekwoon đương nhiên không thể ngồi yên.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[TRANS] The Cha Hakyeon Protection Squad - Đội bảo vệ của Cha Hakyeon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alunsina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/gifts), [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Cha Hakyeon Protection Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132938) by [alunsina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina), [slashedsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashedsilver/pseuds/slashedsilver). 



Mọi chuyện bắt đầu khi họ đang ghi hình cho Idolic TV. Theo kịch bản, khi ai nấy đã yên vị thì Hakyeon sẽ phải đề nghị chuyện viết thông điệp họ muốn gửi tới fan lên lòng bàn tay.

Lúc ngồi xuống, Taekwoon vờ như không thấy cách Hakyeon chạm vào tay Wonshik, nhưng lại đặt điện thoại của cậu chặn giữa mình và Taekwoon. Anh đã yên bình trải qua mấy tháng vừa qua vì Hakyeon cuối cùng cũng nhận ra Taekwoon cần không gian riêng và không muốn bị đụng chạm suốt ngày. Và anh thích như vậy hơn.

Nhưng rồi một chuyện khủng khiếp đã xảy ra. Hakyeon đang diễn tả cách cậu muốn viết lên tay mình thì Taekwoon chú ý thấy có điểm kì lạ trong lòng bàn tay cậu.

"Đường sinh mệnh của cậu ngắn quá," anh nói, nỗi bất an trào dâng trong lòng.

"Không, dài mà," Hakyeon phản đối, nhưng Taekwoon biết rõ sự thật. Đường sinh mệnh của Hakyeon _bị_ _đứt_ _làm đôi._

_Có_ _mình ở đây thì đừng hòng,_ Taekwoon tự nhủ.

~*~

Đội bảo vệ Hakyeon do Jung Taekwoon thành lập bắt đầu hoạt động ngay hôm đó.

Hakyeon xung phong ra ngoài mua gà rán cho các thành viên. Cậu định đi tắt băng qua đường trước khi đèn chuyển sang xanh nhưng bị một cánh tay rắn chắc cản lại. "Cậu đi bằng đường cho người đi bộ đi," Jung Taekwoon từ đâu lù lù hiện ra đề nghị.

Hakyeon vừa giơ cái đùi gà lên miệng định cắn một miếng to thì có những ngón tay thon dài giật nó khỏi tay cậu. Cậu bàng hoàng nhìn Jung Taekwoon cắn thử miếng gà rồi gật gù. "Giờ thì cậu ăn nó được rồi," anh bảo và vẫy miếng gà trước mặt cậu. "Không sao đâu," Hakyeon đáp, "cậu ăn nó dùm tớ luôn đi."

Điện thoại của Hakyeon giờ chứa đầy tin nhắn từ cậu bạn vốn kiệm lời. "Hakyeon à, đi an toàn nhé. NHỚ LÀ PHẢI AN TOÀN ĐẤY," Taekwoon nhắn. "Cậu đang trên đường về chưa?" "Trời tối rồi đấy." "Sao còn chưa về hả, lịch trình của cậu kết thúc từ nửa tiếng trước cơ mà."

"Bảo Hyuk xoa bóp cho cậu đi," Taekwoon nói ngay khi Hakyeon vừa bước chân vào ký túc xá. "Hyuk! Ra xoa bóp cho cậu ấy đi." Hyuk vội vàng chạy lại, không dám cãi vì trong thâm tâm thực ra nó vẫn sợ Taekwoon lắm. "Có phải đây là cảm giác của em khi bị anh cằn nhằn không?" Hakyeon thì thào trong khi Hyuk ra sức xoa bóp cho cậu. "Anh rất, rất xin lỗi."

"Cậu đi đâu thế?" Ngày hôm sau, Taekwoon hỏi khi thấy Hakyeon định ra ngoài. "Tớ định đi gặp Minhyuk—" "Tớ thấy cậu có vẻ mệt nên đã nhắn cậu ấy là cậu phải nghỉ ngơi rồi."

Và rồi Taekwoon bắt đầu gánh đỡ lịch trình cho cậu.

"Chào mọi người. Đây là—VIXX Leo Kpop. DJ N đang trong thời gian nghỉ ngơi. Phải. Xin hãy chăm sóc cho tôi nhé. Bài hát đầu tiên của chúng ta hôm nay là Cold at Night do tôi sáng tác." Tiếng nhạc vang lên. "Bài hát kế tiếp là từ nhóm nhạc ballad N yêu thích. Có một tin nhắn cho DJ N nè: Hakyeon à, tớ nấu đồ ăn cho cậu rồi đó. Tớ để trong tủ lạnh ấy. Từ Jung Taekwoon."

Taekwoon đến Music Core và lãnh đạm nhìn thẳng vào máy quay. "Tôi đến đây thay cho MC N. Hôm nay cậu ấy cần được ngủ bù."

"N-ssi, cậu có thể biểu diễn cho chúng tôi xem thử một đoạn vũ đạo của nhóm nữ được không? Bài Up and Down của EXID thì sao?" Đám đông ở dưới gào lên ầm ĩ. Taekwoon trừng mắt nhìn ông MC. "Hôm nay lưng cậu ấy không được tốt." Làm MC lúng túng không biết làm sao. "Nhưng mà phải có ai đó nhảy vũ đạo nhóm nữ chứ!" Taekwoon đẩy Jaehwan ra trước. "Để Ken làm cho."

Trong một chương trình thực tế, họ cần người tình nguyện cho một thử thách catwalk có khả năng gây nguy hiểm. "Tôi sẽ làm." Taekwoon bước lên. "Ồôôô," các thành viên khác trố mắt. "Chà, hôm nay Leo tâm trạng tốt ha," Hakyeon đùa.

~*~

Hakyeon hớn hở cười với Taekwoon, "Leo của chúng ta càng ngày càng giỏi nha. Cậu làm tốt lắm á! Tớ không ngờ cậu tiến bộ tới vậy đó."

"Chỉ cần cậu không làm sao là tớ vui rồi." Taekwoon đáp.    

====================END========================

**Author's Note:**

> Translator: Hee @DSVN  
> Beta: Ann @DSVN
> 
> BẢN DỊCH ĐÃ ĐƯỢC SỰ CHO PHÉP CỦA TÁC GIẢ  
> DO NOT TAKE OUT!


End file.
